


A Kiss With a Fist

by Twilighthawke



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Ficlet, Kiss With a Fist, TINY - Freeform, before everything went to hell, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/Twilighthawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Alison are not very good at flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss With a Fist

Flirting was neither of their strong suits. He knew more about computers and shit, and she knew more about killing things with nothing but a stapler. Strangely that didn’t stop either of them from trying. With mixed results.

He had said something distasteful and sexist. Again. The man was hard of learning. It was a good thing he had such pretty eyes, and had the maddening tendency to be stupidly sweet behind closed doors. But right now, in public, he was an idiot.

She stopped and smoothed her expression from murderous rage, to something sweet and seductive. She slowly, very slowly, made her hand into a fist. Even slower she brought her fist to her lips, and placed a kiss on the business end. And then she punched him in the mouth.

The nerd keeled over backwards and she turned on her heel abruptly and stalked away. He saw stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I very suddenly had this idea and had to write it... even though i have no idea how to write for these two. I know this is outside of my usual fandom, bear with me here.


End file.
